Off-board connections (e.g. backplane connections) and off-module connections (e.g. boxface connectors on an aircraft module, or video connections on a modem PC) are typically achieved either with copper (or other metallic contacts), or with fiber optic contacts. Examples of such typical prior art connections include, for example, the plug-in connections taught by U.S. Pat. No. RE37,182 issued to Fasullo et al., the contact connections taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,430 issued to La Rue, the meshed connections disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,526 B1 issued to Chinnaswamy et al., and the cable connections taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,640272 B1 issued to Hartwell et al.
Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art systems, there is room for improvement. For example, for systems operating in harsh, outdoor environments, the contacts of such prior art systems may be susceptible to contamination by dust and other debris and substances. When such foreign substances become lodged between the physical contacts, the operability of the system may be adversely affected. Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for off-board and off-module connections that are less susceptible to contamination by dust and debris becoming lodged in connection modules.